


Hero's road

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Light-Hearted, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Technically It Is, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Just a normal afternoon in the life of two hero course students.
Kudos: 7





	Hero's road

**Author's Note:**

> i just sat down and wrote all this thing from scratch in like a few hours. i was inspired  
> yes surprisingly this is not a ship fic. YET. :3c i might or might not have something planned >:3c

“Hey! Sakuma!”

Hearing his name being pretty much yelled out in the street, Sakuma grimaced and sighed, turning around to be met with Genda’s big, dumb grin as he dodged innocent bystanders in his run.

“You’re late.”

Genda immediately pouted, ears and tails suddenly low and looking too much like a kicked puppy rather than the proud lion he was supposed to be. Sakuma silently cursed- it was not fair in the slightest, really, they weren’t little kids anymore, he shouldn’t be able to pull off puppy eyes at his age anymore.

“I tried to get here sooner! I just-”

And suddenly he cut himself off, at loss for words- or for an excuse.

“… Did you oversleep again?”

Genda sighed. Touché. Sakuma just shook his head- he had grown used to this, by now.

“A-anyways- we should get moving now before we’re too late for patrol!” Genda didn’t even wait for an answer before rushing off, Sakuma just letting out a tired sigh in a poor attempt to hide a smile before following.

Sakuma still remembered the first time he saw him. A child with a mutation quirk like his stood out among the other children- hard not to when he did look like a kitten with those small, fluffy ears and puffy tail. All the other kids were in awe at his feline features- and Genda hated that.

The first time Sakuma talked to him, it was in the school’s playground, classes over and everyone waiting to go home. He was content just sitting by himself and watching the other kids play, not really too keen on getting too close to any of them. They were all too scared of him to even try, anyways.

Then, a sudden hissing and yelps caught his attention. One kid was trying to keep his tail close to his body, his ears almost disappearing into his messy hair as he glared at another kid, the rest of them not seeing too bothered by his hissing and fangs. They were arguing, that much Sakuma could tell- and the cat-looking kid was clearly on his own there. Now that he didn’t like.

When he finally decided to step closer, Sakuma could hear what their argument was about.

“-it’s not a big deal!”

“I’m not a kitten- stop trying to touch my tail! And my ears!” As angry as he sounded, none of the other children seemed to mind.

Right when he turned around to snap at one of them, another child tried to reach for his tail again, even when he was still trying to hold it close to himself and away from them. Sakuma had seen enough.

With all the strength his seven year olds body was capable of, Sakuma punched that kid, knocking him to the ground. There was a moment of stunned silence- then the group of kids panicked. Some were yelling at him, some were just trying to get away. Sakuma didn’t care anyways.

“He said to stop touching him, are all of you too stupid to understand that?” His voice was harsh, daring them to try and get closer again. No one took him up on that hidden dare, scrambling to run away between wails and tears. Well, that was one thing taken care of.

Once they were all out of sight, Sakuma let out a soft sigh, turning around to look at the other kid, ready to ask him if he was alright- only to stop when he found him staring at him, eyes pretty much sparkling, tail now free from his hands and swaying behind him.

“W-what-”

Any question he had died on his lips as soon as the kid nearly threw himself at him, holding him into one of the tightest hugs Sakuma has ever felt in his life.

“That was so cool-! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You stopped them so quickly!”

It was like all that anger and frustration from mere minutes ago was completely gone now. Saying Sakuma was taken aback was an understatement.

“I- i-it’s okay- c-can you-”

Finally, the kid seemed to realize what he was doing, quickly letting go of him with a sheepish smile.

“S-sorry…” He wasn’t dropping the smile, though. “That was _really_ cool, though! You scared them away so fast!”

“It’s okay…” Sakuma just took a moment to look at him in mild confusion. “Why don’t you scare them too, though? You have claws and fangs- they would run away even faster.”

He awkwardly chuckled in answer, looking away to avoid his eyes.

“I know, I should have stopped them… but if I try to scratch and bite them then I’ll get in trouble and they’ll just continue…”

Well… that made sense. As much as Sakuma didn’t like it.

“Right… I guess I’ll keep scaring them off, then.”

The kid blinked, his ears perking up.

“What?”

Sakuma just grinned.

“You heard me.”

His eyes now were definitely sparkling.

“So you’re my friend now?”

Sakuma nodded in answer. He was trying his best to hold back from another nearly bone-crushing hug. That was one way to make friends, for sure.

The more time they spent together, the more Sakuma realized that those brats weren’t just innocently trying to pet Genda out of curiosity or awe. He growled whenever he saw them try to get close, already knowing they were planning on mocking his friend. Hearing them talk about him like they were talking about a house cat once was enough.

On the bright side, all it took was hitting their teenage years to get them to finally back off permanently. Genda's quirk going from an innocent-looking lion cub to a nearly full grown lion made of pure muscles and sharp enough claws to break bones definitely did the trick. Genda himself looked very much proud of himself over that.

Sakuma was even prouder of him.

Now that they were both hero course students well on their way to become pro heroes, there was nothing they couldn’t handle together, their teamwork seamless after years of friendship and training together. Patrols during their internships were more of a free time to hang out, no criminal they faced strong enough to be a real danger to them.

They were right in the middle of discussing their upcoming tests and homework to do when a scream for help interrupted their chat. Some lowly criminals were trying to run away after stealing from a nearby store.

Nothing they couldn’t handle.

Genda stretched his arms, almost feral grin on his face.

“I’ll take the faster one.”

And with that, he was already shifting, his claws and fangs growing sharper and his frame turning bigger. The lion growled under his breath, sprinting to chase one of the two guys. Sakuma just watched him run, sighing to himself- sometimes Genda was way too eager to get into action. Must have something to do with being part lion or something like that. Anyways, he had a job to do now.

The other guy froze for a moment after seeing that lion pop out quite literally out of nowhere- and then must have decided that his buddy wasn’t worth risking to get mauled and turned around to run the other way. Right into Sakuma.

“Get out of my way, kid!”

His hand had quickly turned sharper, like that was actually supposed to be threatening. Sakuma just sneered at him, fists clenched and wisps of deep red energy gathering between his fingers and flowing through his legs.

“I’m giving you one chance to surrender.”

For a moment, the guy only stared at him, as if not quite believing that a scrawny-looking, half blind kid was really threatening him. Then, he raised his arm-turned-weapon to charge at him.

All Sakuma had to do was raise his fist, release the burst of energy from one of his legs to close the gap and punch him, then bring his other knee up to his stomach. The strength alone behind his limbs might have been enough on its own to knock him out- the extra kick from the suddenly released energy just ensured he’d be down and neutralized.

Once he was sure that the guy was knocked out and unlikely to wake up any time soon, Sakuma let out a breath he was holding, taking a moment to carefully stretch his limbs and make sure not a single shred of energy was left behind in his muscles. One incident with that quirk was enough to last him for a lifetime.

Before he could even start looking around, the big lion was back, fur looking just a bit roughed up and messier than usual, carefully dragging back the mostly harmless and very much unconscious criminal by an arm. All he did was drop him with the other guy and happily trot over to Sakuma, bumping him with his snout.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. You?”

All Genda did was shift back, now standing next to him with one of his dumb grins back on his face.

“I’m not hurt this time, don’t worry.” Sakuma narrowed his eye at him, trying to assess whether or not he was really telling the truth. Genda just pouted. “I’m not lying! I’m fine, really.”

“Alright.” It did look like he wasn’t lying. “Anyways- someone’s already on their way to come get these two, we just need to keep an eye on them for them.” It was definitely the most boring and tedious part of the job- there was no way to avoid the stares and whispers while they had to stand there in plain sight. Sakuma hated it, he’d very much rather stay out of sight and away from the public eye.

“Don’t stress over it so much.” Genda's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Of course he knew what the problem was, they had been friends long enough to be able to tell exactly what was bothering Sakuma whenever he looked this annoyed. “It’ll be over soon- then we can go eat something and call it a day, alright?”

Sakuma huffed, but relented with a nod.

“Fine… but this is no excuse to get out of studying today.”

Genda pretty much deflated hearing that- Sakuma knew him well enough to know that he was hoping to get a free pass for once. And he wouldn’t be letting him off the hook just like that.

It was just another normal day in their student life, between friendly banter and rough fights. Neither of them would ever want it any other way.


End file.
